NIMHbat
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: While Timothy Brisby, Jenny McBride and Martin Brisby set up a market stall on a busy weekend within Thorn Valley, Jenny finds an unexpected visitor from another realm that accidentally appeared. Taking a while to getting used to this strange being for some time, Jenny decides to show Timothy and Martin what she had found. MUST-READ.
1. Thorn Valley Weekend Market

**DISCLAIMER: Everything is this fanfiction is owned by their respective companies. Dust: An Elysian Tail is owned by Dean Dodrill and Microsoft. The Secret of NIMH is owned by Don Bluth Entertainment, Robert C. O'Brien and MGM. With that out of the way, enjoy!**

It was quiet in Thorn Valley, nothing but the wind and occasional market noise of the townsfolk lingered by. The weekend bloomed, making the profit really vital to some rats of the valley. For a hard-working Timothy Brisby's goal was to set up his own stall in the market, selling fruit as the successor to his mother. He was not alone too, his girlfriend Jenny McBride and brother Martin Brisby was accompanied by the heroic rat. The three were setting up the stall with crates of fruit laying beside ready to be organised.

"Such a calm atmosphere outside of Thorn Valley, huh?". Jenny was the first to speak, albeit the market inside the town was generally busy.

"This doesn't last for long". Timothy responded. "The weekend market is visited by almost every citizen of the town".

"True, true".

"I'll go get the crates, Timmy!". Martin pointed his thumb finger to the back as he turned around and walked over to the boxes. Jenny was designing the canopy that sheltered the seller from any rainstorm or bird passing by. After a while, Martin already had a couple of crates stacked behind Timothy, as Jenny was getting the last of the canopy restored and ready. Passerbys watched as the three rats were teaming up to get the stall ready, a once Mrs Brisby selled to the past buyers.

"I think that's all setup!". Timothy walked to his position behind the market stall. "Thanks, both of you".

"It was all for a good cause". Jenny added.

"What she said". His brother tagged along.

Timothy leaned over the counter to make sure that the weather was perfect. A few clouds roaming but nothing too severe though the ra as he hid under the canopy.

"I think we are good to go!". The lead gave a thumbs up to the two whom helped him make this possible.

"I have to go for a bit, Timothy". Jenny spoke, remembering what she had to do thereafter. "I'll see how you are doing when I get back".

"That's fine by me!".

And so, Jenny walked away from the stall as Timothy and Martin continued to wait for consumers who would want to buy fruit from them.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. The Suspicion On My Part

Jenny walked away from Timothy and Martin's market stall and wanted to head back to her house to grab a few things for the small group. Nothing but the heroic nature of her boyfriend couldn't stop her from worrying too much of her own safety. He was practically bathing in the comfort of the female rat in terms of keeping the two of them safe from danger. She saw her house from a distance and continued to make it draw closer and closer to her, unaware that something was going to startle her. Jenny was 5ft from the door of her abode when something appeared. The rat turned her head to the strange portal that opened up outside her home of all places, staying there for some time before a suspicious animal was pushed out. The animal was small and capable of flying. It had white paws at the end of its hands and feet, with also the front torso and face the same color. The mysterious animal also seemed to be resembling a bat, having a near-identical wing pattern. The ears were also that of a bat. It had eyes similar to that of a green color, gradually getting darker as it moved up. It immediately swooped up with its long tail quickly dragging up and stared at the rat. This was strange indeed. There was no possible way Jenny could've seen this animal before.

"Agh!". The animal was spooked as it swooped up. "This isn't The Glade!".

"Uhhh...". Jenny held a thumb up to her lip, figuring out who this being was and why it was here. "You are a strange-".

"Everybody says that!". It responded, but merely aggressively. "Sheesh! Everytime I step into something that isn't Canterlot Academy, I get sniffed at for my appearance!...Why are you looking at me like that?!".

"You're a student at Canterlot Academy?". Jenny tried to remember the time when she met Fidget inside the halls of the Canterlot City building, but she found nothing. "I'm a student there too!".

"I don't think we've met, did we?". Fidget folded her arms.

"I can't put my finger on it". The rat spoke.

"Don't think to me that meeting a person like you would be easy sailing around here, if this location is going to be like this. I'm used to the townfolk of Aurora Village acting like this, they know when to be serious. I don't suppose your sequel got sniffed at because it wasn't like that, huh?".

Fidget's smirk was drawn across her face as Jenny wasn't used to meeting someone like this. She answered with a simple and yet generic response.

"Y-yes...I mean no. Look, why are you here?".

"Some loco pushed me in the portal when I wasn't expecting it and got transported here in the lamest setting imaginable! So much for protecting the Blade of Ahrah!".

"I understand, but this place isn't lame, so isn't calling my humble abode of Thorn Valley that way". Jenny explained.

"You really don't dissect opinions around here, rat...". Fidget shrugged and went back on topic, much to Jenny's dismay. "Why are you here?".

"I'm collecting more things for Timothy and Martin?".

"Who are they?".

"Relatives of mine".

"You're not giving me anything to work with, y'know rat?". Fidget was disgruntled as the female rat opened the door to her house.

"Yes, and if you're like giving me a hard time to work with, consider yourself my dog and stay put!". She slammed the door on Fidget, to avoid the Nimbat asking more question. She flew to a window, seeing Jenny walk toward the boxes and rummaged through.

"So that's your purpose in this world...". Fidget gasped as she uncovered the truth.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Meet N' Greet

Fidget gasped as she watched Jenny rummage through her boxes to pull out an item that would benefit the female rat and Timothy and Martin Brisby. The nimbat obviously had no clue why she was in this world, and Jenny kinda wasn't making things any better for her. All that she could ever do was watch as her mind slowly wanted to find a solution out of this mess. Fidget was still looking as Jenny exited her house with the item in her hand, all the while keeping hidden. She flew in the air as the rat was walking to the market stall, ready to show Timothy and Martin.

"What is that thing?". The nimbat spoke to herself. "I haven't seen one of those when I was with Dust".

She kept eyeing the strange item that was tucked and carried the rat and it slowly faded behind trees from that angle. Fidget carefully followed Jenny back to the market, as she still wanted to keep hidden from the situation.

Jenny made her way towards Timothy and Martin, whom had a decent crowd of rats willing to buy some fruit. The female rat stopped and smiled, her boyfriend attracting such attention since the hero thing. After a while, as the rats were slowly moving and as the stall's crowd dissipated, Timothy saw Jenny come back and greeted her.

"You're back!". He said. "Ah! I see that's the thing we were looking for!".

Jenny grabbed the item she was holding and held it up.

"This little thing is fruit machine! Whatever fruit you want, this baby chooses it for you! Any fruit is possible!".

"Cool! That's exactly what the fruit stall needs, Jenny!". Martin responded.

Fidget emerged from the nearby trees of Thorn Valley and spotted the three rats immediately. She wondered what that thing was, but on close inspection from a distance, she found it was just something that would help Jenny and the team, not her.

"I-is that...?!".

Fidget frantically and quickly covered her mouth, noticing it was busy at this side of Thorn Valley on the weekend. However, the way she had moved out of the tree so fast it made a rustling sound.

"Jenny! Look!". Timothy saw the strange nimbat floating in the air. He never saw anything like one floating mid-air in Thorn Valley until now. The female rat turned around and saw Fidget.

"That being again!". Jenny was quick;y disgruntled on how it manage to follow her into the town.

"What can it be?".

"What does it want with me?!".

Fidget fluttered down to the rat's level and soon spoke.

"I wasn't seeing things, huh?".

"Who are you?". Martin asked the nimbat.

"I know what you're thinking, yes I'm a strange being. Everybody questions me here, not least this rat!".

"This is the second time we've met! You were too butthurt to figure out our differences!".

"Yeah, I know. I feel uncomfortable here if it's any indication. This population is all rats and I don't feel so good about it".

"That's not entirely true". Timothy remembered his voyage from zero to hero, notifying there were more than just rats. "This world is more than just rats".

"Whatever". Fidget was ignorant about this confrontation. She was always in the aid of Dust whenever she steps into her realm.

"We want to help you get back to your world". Timothy wanted to help, but the way the nimbat confronted Jenny made the rat uneasy about this option.

"This is good, then I won't have to see you again". The female rat gritted her teeth, just another for the brothers to notice.

"Is anything wrong, Jenny?". Martin asked, the rat turning around to him.

"She called Thorn Valley "lame", t'was all she ever said plus just straight up not leaving me alone when I asked her too".

"Exactly, we're not doing this for the bat, but for you. You want to be happy that this...thing is out of our hair now, don't you?".

"I guess...".

"From the times I've asked to be helped by Dust too...". Fidget softly spoke to herself as she slowly ascended back up into the air. "How is that going to be possible?".

"It could go either way...". Timothy answered.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Getting Started

As time passed on and Fidget was slowly starting to explore the valley, Timothy, Martin and Jenny immediately got the work on bringing the nimbat home via portal. The female companion was still uneasy about accidentally travelling here as an uninvited guest, but she so slowly recognized its strengths. Meanwhile, the rats of NIMH were inside Timothy's home, gathering the materials for the portal.

"Pass me that steel part". Jenny reached her hand for Martin to offer her the vital steel mechanic that would make the portal work.

"Do you really think that nimbat should be here?". The rat asked.

"We all felt that, Martin". Timothy answered as he was carrying more steel material to fix up the portal. "We can't go sell at a market when intellectual beings from another universe creeps in on us".

"True".

"She's also a student at Canterlot Academy too". Jenny remembered. "We haven't met over there, this the the first time I've seen her make contact with me".

"Like...right now?".

"For the 4 yeas we've spent at the academy and counting, you haven't even met the nimbat once? You was busy bullying our dormmate for the first one". Timothy spoke.

"Can you not speak of our incident please?". Jenny demanded to put the past behind her.

"Whatever makes you happy, Jen". Timothy dumped the steel parts together and looked at the materials. "We need to build this together if we're going to get the nimbat out of our hair".

"Right...". Jenny came over to the piles of steel materials for the portal. It would take several minutes for the three rats to put together the fragile portal and set it to the Aurora Village.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"It's so lonely being out here, in the small wilderness". Fidget looked at her surroundings as she came to a stop. Large trees caved her in like cage, plants were bigger than her and all the while Dust was wondering where his companion went. The nimbat was still getting used to the strange land of Thorn Valley, as she heard faint noise of townsfolk finishing with their market stalls for the weekend. She was spooked, and praying to go home. Fidget wanted to peak from inside the bushes toward the inhabited town of the valley, pondering if the rats were starting to make the portal that would bring her home. However, it would take them some time to build it, so alas Fidget was stuck for another few minutes until it was possible.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. The Portal Back To The Aurora Village

Hours later and the portal was complete, Timothy, Jenny and Martin spilling time into making this so that Fidget could go back to her world. This must have all been a misunderstanding, considering the dates and plans the three rats had prior to the nimbat stepping into Thorn Valley. They were inside Jenny's house, staring at the portal in which their fellow flying friend would go into.

"There we go!". Timothy lead, the two other rats either side of him. "The portal is finished! All that needs to be done is set the destination to the Aurora Village!".

The heroic rat walked to the portal as Martin answered.

"None of this would have ever happened if that nimbat wasn't here. We had plans for the weekend".

"There's more days where we could fill out our missed opportunities, Martin". Jenny spoke.

Timothy turned the knob on the side of the portal for it to set the destination to where Fidget's homeworld is. He walked back thereafter.

"I plan to meet her at Canterlot Academy if we have the chance". The lead rat clarified.

"Is that so?". Jenny folded her arms, her emotion deeming merely disgruntled. "She sniffed at me for who I was. Are you sure she's going to accept me?".

"Why not".

"I think she's coming now". Martin looked out of the house window to find Fidget fluttering toward the house. She wanted to get out of this world so badly and reunite with Dust and the Blade of Ahrah. Fidget opened the door and found the three rats and the portal in the distance.

"Looks like this was just a big misunderstanding". Jenny chuckled nervously. "We fixed up the portal to take you back to your homeworld".

"About time!". Fidget placed her hands on her waist.

"This should have never happened in the first place". Martin repeated. "I hope you liked it here".

"We plan on meeting back at Canterlot Academy if that's okay with you". Timothy answered.

"I'll think about it". Fidget moved forward to the portal, but stopped and turned to Jenny.

"Huh...". The female rat was interrupted.

"Nice to meet each other for the first time". The nimbat offered for a handshake. "I think we should be okay working together at the academy. Fidget!".

"Jenny McBride!". She shook the creature's small hands and was given a nod by her.

"I must get back to my world! Dust is awaiting me!".

Fidget walked through the portal after engaging with Jenny for a brief period and was slowly covered by the magical flow inside. Before they knew it, Fidget was transported back to the Aurora Village, leaving the three rats to exchange nods to each other and call this episode off.

"I'm glad that's out of the way now". Timothy looked at the portal, ready to dismantle it for use another time. "Welp! Time to break this thing apart!".

"Woohoo!". Jenny punched the air in glee.

"Want me to help you, Timothy?". Martin volunteered.

"Sure thing, brother".

Jenny watched as the two rats came to dismantle the man-made portal exclusive to their world. Timothy waited for a small frame of a second for Fidget to fully get back into her world before breaking it apart. After a while, Jenny decided to help, seeing that her task for the academy's 5th year was that of to spend time with the nimbat. At least everything was back to normal, and that Timothy, Jenny and Martin can resume their schedule for how many time they could have.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
